Light as Leaf on Lindentree
Light as Leaf on Lindentree (ang. „Lekka jak liść lipy”) – wiersz opisujący moment, gdy Beren poznał LúthienJ.R.R. Tolkien, w: The Gryphon magazine, 1925, t. 6 nr. 6 str. 217. Część z tego wiersza wykorzystał Aragorn w pieśni Ballada o Leithian, śpiewając ją na Wichrowym Czubie. Oryginał Tis of Beren Ermabwed brokenhearted, How Luthien the lissom he loved of yore In the enchanted forest chained with wonder. Tinûviel he named her, than nightingale More sweet her voice, as veiled in soft And wavering wisps of woven dusk Shot with starlight, with shining eyes, She danced like dreams of drifting sheen, Pale twinkling pearls in pools of darkness. The grass was very long and thin, The leaves of many years lay thick, The old tree-roots wound out and in, And the early moon was glimmering. There went her white feet lilting quick, And Dairon’s flute did bubble thin, As neath the hemlock umbels thick Tinûviel danced a-shimmering. The pale moths lumbered noiselessly, And daylight, died among the leaves, As Beren from the wild country Came thither wayworn sorrowing. He peered between the hemlock sheaves, And watched in wonder noiselessly Her dancing through the moonlit leaves And the ghostly moths a-following. There magic took his weary feet, And he forgot his loneliness, And out he danced, unheeding, fleet, Where the moonbeams were a-glistening. Through the tangled woods of Elfinesse They fled on nimble fairy feet, And left him to his loneliness In the silent forest listening, Still hearkening for the imagined sound Of lissom feet upon the leaves, For music welling underground In the dim-lit caves of Doriath. But withered are the hemlock sheaves, And one by one with mournful sound Whispering fall the beechen leaves In the dying woods of Doriath. He sought her wandering near and far Where the leaves of one more year were strewn, By winter moon and frosty star With shaken light a-shivering. He found her neath a misty moon, A silver wraith that danced afar, And the mists beneath her feet were strewn In moonlight palely quivering. She danced upon a hillock green Whose grass unfading kissed her feet, While Dairon’s fingers played unseen O’er his magic flute a-flickering - And out he danced, unheeding, fleet, In the moonlight to the hillock green: No impress found he of her feet That fled him swiftly flickering. And longing filled his voice that called “Tinûviel Tinûviel” And longing sped his feet enthralled Behind her wayward shimmering. She heard as echo of a spell His lonely voice that longing called “Tinûviel Tinûviel” One moment paused she glimmering. And Beren caught that elfin maid And kissed her trembling starlit eyes, Tinûviel whom love delayed In the woods of evening morrowless. Till moonlight and till music dies Shall Beren by the elfin maid Dance in the starlight of her eyes In the forest singing sorrowless. Wherever grass is long and thin, And the leaves of countless years lie thick, And ancient roots wind out and in, As once they did in Doriath, Shall go their white feet lilting quick, But never Dairon’s music thin Be heard beneath the hemlocks thick, Since Beren came to Doriath. Tłumaczenie To pieśń o Berenie Echamionie złamanosercym, Co Luthien kochał dawnymi czasy w zaklętym lesie, opasanym cudami. Tinûviel nazwał ją, czyli słowik, bo bardzo słodkim był jej głos, ukryty w miękkości i przemierzała fale utkane ze zmierzchu strzelające światłem gwiazd w błyszczących oczach, tańczyła jak sen dryfujących błysków, jasnych pereł w basenie mroku. Trawa była bardzo długa i cienka, Liście wielu lat zalegały grubą warstwą, Stare korzenie drzew przenikały na zewnątrz i do wewnątrz, i wczesny księżyc migotał. Ta biegały jej białe stopy śpiewnie i szybko, a flet Dairona grał w podwójnych bańkach, nisko leżących baldachach szaleju mięsistych. Tinûviel tańczyła połyskliwie. Jasne ćmy stąpały bezszelestnie, i światło dnia zamarło między liśćmi, kiedy Beren z dzikiego kraju przybył znużony i strapiony. Przedzierał się między kępami szaleju, I patrzył na ten cud nie mogąc wydać głosu. Jej taniec wśród liści połyskujących światłem księżyca i ćmy jak dusze podążające za nią. Ta magia urzekła jego zmęczone stopy, i zapomniał o swej samotności, i zaczął tańczyć, niespokojnie, żarliwie Gdzie promienie księżyca błyszczały. Wśród splątanych drzew Krainy elfów. Umknęła na zwinnych jasnych stopach, i zostawiła go ze swą samotnością w cichym zasłuchanym lesie, Trwającym we wsłuchiwaniu się w wyobrażone głosy Zwinnych stóp na liściach, w muzyką dobywającą się z podziemi Półmrocznych komnat jaskiń Doriathu. Lecz więdły kępy szaleju, jedna za drugą w zasmuconym głosie szepcząco spadających liści buków w zamierających lesie Doriathu. Widywał ją błądzącą bliżej lub dalej gdy spadały liście mijającego roku, przez zimowy księżyc a mroźne gwiazdy z drżącym błyskiem ich blasku. Odnalazł ją znów pod mglistym księżycem, Srebrzystą piękność tańczącą w daleka, i mgła pod jej stopami burzyła się w księżyca blasku drżącym. Tańczyła na pagórku zielonym gdzie trawa nie łamiąc się całowała jej stopy, Gdy palce Dairona grały niewidzialnie na jego magicznym flecie połyskującym - I on tam tańczył, niespokojnie i żarliwie, w świetle księżyca w pobliżu pagórka: Nie znalazł jednak śladów jej stóp gdy umknęła szybko. I tęsknota wypełniła jego głos gdy krzyknął “Tinûviel Tinûviel” I tęsknota pomknęła żarliwie zafascynowana podążając za jej błyszczącym lśnieniem. Usłyszała echo zaklęcia Jego głos tęsknie wołający “Tinûviel Tinûviel” W tym momencie zatrzymała się migotliwie. I Beren złapał tę pannę elfią i ucałował jej drżące oczy, Tinûviel którą pokochał jak od dawna w wśród lasu nie licząc co będzie nazajutrz. Dokąd świecił księżyc i do kiedy muzyka trwała Beren z panną elfią tańczył w gwiezdnym świetle jej oczu w lesie śpiewającym żałośnie. Tam gdzie trawa jest długa i cienka, i gdzie leżą liście grubo z wielu lat, i prastare korzenie wiją się do środka i na zewnątrz tam to się wydarzyło w Doriath, ich białe stopy śpiewały szybko, lecz już muzyka Dairona śpiewna nie dobiegała spośród szaleju kęp od kiedy Beren przyszedł do Doriathu. Kategoria:Wiersze